


Concerning Dragons

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a prompt by kelkat9, if I remember correctly. Reposted for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dragon protectively wrapped it's wings around Rose and snorted smoke at the Doctor, growling, "My treasure."

"You know, I can almost see the family resemblance," Jack remarked dryly from where he was crouching behind a pile of gold coins.

"I fail to see how a fire-breathing dragon that has claimed Rose as its own and won't let anyone else near her could possibly resemble..." The Time Lord broke off in the middle of his sentence, ostensibly to duck a puff of fire. When he regained his footing, he glared at Jack, but did not continue his sentence.

"I bet the two of you could bond over the best way to wreak havoc and keep all us pretty boys away," Jack said, shifting positions. It was going to be a long afternoon and there was no point in getting a leg cramp in the process.

"I can hear you." The new, slightly husky voice belonged to the dragon and Jack and the Doctor spun around to stare at it, open-mouthed.

"Really, you're both being quite rude. He's a friendly sort. We were chatting about things. He's lonely and the only reason he's breathing fire is because he's just getting over a bad cold." Rose patted the dragon's snout with a maternal air.

"And the part where he has claimed you as his own?" The Doctor's expression was full of distrust. "That didn't seem very friendly."

"If you don't treat her as a treasure, I will. I do need a companion." The dragon met the Doctor's eyes and snorted another puff of fire.

"I do!" The Doctor exclaimed and then at Jack's expressive cough, added, "I will!"

"Very well." The dragon lifted one foreleg and clumsily patted Rose's shoulder. "I still need a companion. How about that fellow?"

"Who, me?" Jack jumped and gave the Doctor a wild look.

"Fine by me!" The Doctor caught Rose as she jumped into his outstretched arms. "We'll be back by morning, Jack. Try not to have too much fun!"

"Will he be alright?" Rose asked worriedly when the two of them were out of the cave.

"Oh yes, that dragon has a human form. A very pretty human form," the Doctor sniffed, "I don't think he'll be all that eager to leave, actually."

"So, about that treating me like a treasure bit..." Rose tugged on the Doctor's hand.

"Run!" He pulled her down the path to where the TARDIS was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to understand that it wasn't my fault!" The force of the statement was slightly lessened by the fact that the speaker was a dragon.

Rose glanced between the dragon and the Doctor disbelief clearly showing on her face.

"Do we trust him, do you think?" The Doctor deferred the decision to Rose - they'd met this dragon before and Rose had made friends with him on that occasion.

"Well, he was a friendly sort back then. He only kidnapped me because he was lonely," Rose admitted. Rounding on the dragon, she raised her voice. "But that doesn't give you the right to go about setting fires to countrysides now. Didn't we talk about better ways to make friends?"

"You took my friend away!" The dragon exclaimed in that way that only dragons can.

"Your friend?" The Doctor looked between Rose and the dragon, possessiveness suddenly darkening his eyes. "Oh no, no, no, no! Rose is my friend!"

"Doctor," Rose said, gently loosening his grip on her shoulders. "I think he means Jack."

At this the dragon let out a piteous sort of howl that sent smoke, bits of fire, and soot raining down in all directions and sent the Doctor and Rose scurrying backwards. When it seemed safe to approach, Rose stepped forward cautiously.

"When was the last time you saw Jack?" she asked, reaching forward to pat the dragon's scaly snout.

"Y-years," the dragon sobbed. "He hasn't been here since he joined Torchwood."

"Joined what now?" The Doctor began, but Rose cut him off.

"The Doctor and I will go find him and tell him to come visit you again," she said kindly. When the Doctor failed to agree, she nudged him with her elbow. "Won't we, Doctor?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes of course we will. Go find Jack. Top of the priority list," The Doctor exclaimed, practically dancing in place. "Speaking of, we should be going."

There was a sudden intake of breath from the dragon and Rose spoke up hastily. "What the Doctor means to say is that we will be delighted to spend the evening hanging out with you and we'll head to find Jack first thing in the morning."

"I...what?" The Doctor looked at Rose in amazement and at her raised brow, glanced back at the dragon and then nodded ferociously. "Yes! Stay here and hang out...play dragon games and chat about dragon things. How does the power distribution with dragons work exactly? It's something I've always been curious about."

Rose turned a snort into a cough and sank down onto a pile of less uncomfortable coins, tugging on the Doctor's hand to pull him down beside her. It appeared as if it was going to be an interesting couple of hours.


End file.
